The Window
by Des01
Summary: It's current time in Louisiana, home to one of the great great granddaughters of Wendy Darling, aka Violet Lapton. Teenager Violet is extremely unhappy, with the feeling of her hatred toward her terrible and controlling mother. Peter finds Violet in her southern home and whisks her away to Neverland, where the two fall in love all the while, she shows how tough a girls really are!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of the original Story from JM Barrie

Well today was another day. A day of waking up eating and going to school except I'm home schooled and I have no electives or fun classes. I take music but I have to play The violin. My momma says I can't play guitar or piano like I want to but I do and she just doesn't know. My older brother Brandon taught me to play the piano and I just learned to play the guitar on my own. I live with my Momma and Daddy in Louisiana in a nice town-home and my brother lives in Florida and we all had small hints of southern accents. My great grand parents came from London and we some how ended up over here. My brothers 24 and I'm 16. We're pretty close along with our daddy but our momma just drives us insane. She try's to control our lives. Most people think that it's just a mom being a mom and I thought that to up until I found out she planned out my life. And by planned, I mean literally planned! She even gave me a list of stuff I had to do in my life! It was something along the lines of:

18: Graduate

18-22: Attend a high honored college such as Princeton or Yale and graduate

22-24: Attend all classes on how to be a proper lady and attend cooking and cleaning classes

25: Get married to the richest man in towns son

26: Give birth to a child and become a stay at home mom

29: Move into the house in the county and give birth to another child

And so on and so forth. This is crazy I had to get out of here some kind of way. The same thing happened to Brandon but he got the courage to leave. I've thought about running away before but to be honest I'm scared. Id have no where to go except in Florida with Brandon. I'd love living with him but I couldn't leave this town. This towns my home. From its southern and classical charm to it's high end restaurants where everyone could get a taste of the towns favorite chef Maggie's slice of pecan and cherry pie.

"Violet?!" I heard my mom calling my name calling from downstairs.

"Coming Momma!". She was terrible at it but I'd always eat anything my daddy was cooking. I knew automatically when I entered the dining room that daddy had made it since not a single thing was burnt. I was about to sit down and say grace when my mom scolded me.

"What on earth are you wearin' child?' I looked down on my pajama's. I had A t shirt on with a pair of sweat pants.

"Ummmm Pj's?" I questioned.

"Exactly, I expect you to be fully dressed when you come to eat your breakfest now go get dressed"

"Momma, it is 7 o'clock in the morning is it that important?"

"Yes, when you are married you must get up twice as early to get dressed and prepare a meal."

"If I even get married" I mumbled under my breath

"what was that?"

"I said if I even get married"

"Violet we've been through this countless times! You will be happy!"

"Maybe, that's what you think because that's what you want."

"Excuse me child? Violet I am your Mother and-"

"Hey how's everyone doin' this fine mornin'?" My daddy had cut of my momma by walking in the room. He gave momma a quick peck on the lips.

"Mornin' sugar" He wisspered to her. He came over and gave me side hug with a peck on my cheek.

"Mornin' honey bee" Okay so I'd bee lying if I said my daddy wasn't the most southern like in this family.

"Mornin' daddy" I smiled a little for 1 reason:he ended the conversation between momma and I

"Well why don't we all sit down, say grace, and eat. " He said smiling as rubbing his hands together as I knew he was ready to dig in.

"Well that was the plan William, until your daughter decided to show up undressed"

"Angela, it's 7 o'clock in the morning is it that important?"

"That's exactly what I said" I said throwing my arms mid way into the sir and bringing them down.

"Fine we will eat then you have to get dressed then after school we'll have tea with my friends"

"Okay momma"

I did not want to have tea with my mommas friends. They were so snobby and always bragged about being rich, but to me money didn't matter. After breakfast I got dressed but since I finished early I figured I'd do some writing in my book. I actually wrote some stories of my own. That was another thing momma just didn't allow, so I just hid my book behind a shelf in my room. I admit a few of them were on Peter Pan because I had a small crush on him when I was younger but I think a lot of us did. I put my binder away in my room and went and got started with school.

_Skipping over school to tea time _

I was sitting in the dining room with my elbow on the table and my chin in my hand. I was completely board with this stuff but momma says I have to do it. All the women were talking about how their child was on honor roll or one was getting married. I'd rather have gone to see this new movie that came out today but oh no, momma says tea time is essential to the perfect woman. All of a sudden these women started shooting questions at me.

"So Violet, where do you plan to go to school?"

"Harvard" My mother answered quickly for me.

"I see that is impressive so what about marriage and children?"

"Ma'am?"

"I mean how many children do you want and when?"

"In her mid twenties and she wants 3". Gee thanks for answering for me momma

"Is that what you really want?"

"Y-"

"Well I was actually thinking about a career in writing." i ended up cutting off my momma. I didn't care what momma had to say. I'd rather have someone not liking me for who I am, rather than being liked for someone I'm not. My momma shot me a warning look to stop but i didn't care.

"Really?"

"Yep, I love stories"

"What kind?"

"Ones with adventures like pirate tales"

"That sounds rather exquisite" After tea I got a long lecture on my behavior and the whole time I just kept nodding and saying okay. But tomorrow all hell will break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's P.O.V.

(That's Violets outfit she wears at the end of the chapter)

I flew around looking at houses and saw in each window a family with children. I smiled at the sight until I saw the parents. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I had to find this house where the Laptons lived though. I visited the Darlings house long ago where I first met Wendy in England but the last name of the family changed, since one of the daughters married a man who's last name ended up being Lapton. I visited the Laptons in England until their son married a woman and they moved somewhere else. I knew because when I visited the house last time I heard some grown ups talking. They said that they loved their new home and when one grown up asked the other where the Laptons moved to they said some town in Louisiana. My fairy Tinkerbell had used her magic to come up with a map on how to get there but we'd have to find the town and home on our own. I flew past a house and heard the words "and they all lived happily ever after" I flew back towards the house where I heard the words. I looked into a house and saw a girl who was beautiful! It looked like she was writing in a book when she stopped and left. I flew into the window that was open. I went towards the book and looked into it, in fact this book had stories! I heard footsteps coming so I flew out the window and when I turned around to look back when I saw her picking up the book and leaving the room. I flew over to the next window and saw her put the book behind a shelf. She then climbed into bed and turned off a light next to it and went to sleep. I knew I definitely had to come back. When I came back the next morning the girl was not there. I flew in the window and I picked up the book from behind the shelf. I read it and was fascinated by the adventures in this. All of a sudden I heard footsteps coming and I knew I either had to put the book back and get caught or fly out right away. I dropped the book and flew out the window but I looked back in the window and saw an old woman come in. She picked the book up off the floor and read it. She gasped with disgust and went down stairs. I flew tot the window underneath me and saw the woman yelling at the girl from yesterday.

Violet's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of a song with my violin when my Mother came in screaming at me.

"What is this?!"

"What?!"

"This!" She threw my book at me. I looked at her with shock on my face.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it in your room."

"Momma why were you in my room?"

"I was going to mine to get another copy of sheet music when I heard a noise in hers."

"Momma stay out 'a my room!"

"Violet Lapton! You are growing up to be a mom! You aren't allowed to read or write such things! I can't believe you disobeyed me! Go up to your room till you learned your lesson!"

I ran upstairs crying. This wasn't fair! I knew I wasn't born to follow her dreams or just be house wife. No I had greater things to do! I slammed the door to my room and locked it.

Peter's P.O.V.

I saw the whole thing the whole thing and felt guilty. I knew I caused the argument and I had to apologize but what made me the most upset is when the old lady told her she had to grow up, and what shocked me the most was when she called the girl by her name, Violet Lapton. So this was the Lapton's lived and this was their daughter, I knew it!

Violet's P.O.V.

It was dark outside and I was in my comfy clothes, a long sleeve purple shirt, some jean shorts, a purple beanie, and some puffy socks. I fell asleep in what I was wearing until I heard a noise. I shot straight up and looked next to me on my right, out of my window and saw the curtains flowing with the wind. Oh it must have just been the wind, or at least that's what I thought until I saw a glowing on my ceiling.

I know I didn't have a ceiling light, so I had no idea what the light on my ceiling was. It looked like a bug but prettier, and it had something coming down from it. I got out of bed and walked under it, and whatever it was shooting down was golden and had a million sparkles. I caught whatever it was shooting down on my fingers and it felt like some kind a dust. I looked up and the bug was a golden color to but I could make out only a few features such as blonde hair in a bun with strands of hair sticking out everywhere, wait a bug with hair? That's crazy talk, I mean I knew a spider or two had hair but no like this bug.

"Wow" I commented,

"You're a pretty a little bug you are" The bug flew down and I put my palms together facing upwards and it flew right into my hands. I looked at its face but it looked like a humans face, and body! The only difference I could find were the ears that looked like elves ears somewhat, along with its wings that were in round little circles on the bottom and long and lengthy above the circles with patterns of some sort. All of sudden the bug flew out of my hands into the corner of the room where I saw a dark figure. I went over to my night stand and turned on the lamp and saw that the dark figure was a boy.

**A/N: So can you tell me what you guys think of it so far?**


End file.
